Fate's Legacy
by Kaito Lune
Summary: Sequel to A Changed Destiny. Three months since they returned to their home. Kouichi remains distant from the others. When they are called back to the Digital World with one extra person, things begin to spin out of control. Hiatus until June.


***EDIT: Due to be rewritten. Now with page breaks.***

**A/N: My, I've been so inactive. I'm sorry for that. (Bows) I've been a mixture of busy and extremely lazy. So, in order to make up for that, I give you a new story, but one that _many_ of you have been waiting for: the sequel to _A Changed Destiny_! So, enjoy! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this.**

**And to new readers, I would advise reading over _A Changed Destiny_ before you read this. It isn't required, but I highly suggest it because things will make a crapload of more sense. While you're at it, why not check out some of my other stories as well? /shameless self-advertisement, end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier. I never have and never will. This is by a fan and it's for fans.**

**Fate's Legacy**

Chapter 1

The purple crystals littered the barren wasteland. Many months had passed since a battle had destroyed the ancient castle that belonged to the last ruler of the Digital World. Above it, a golden-winged figure gazed down at the rubble from the dark sky. Any times of value had long been taken.

However, something far more valuable remained.

The winged Digimon floated down to just a yard above the purple ruins. From a satchel, the Digimon pulled a small orb of glowing energy. The orb sizzled the air and scared away the twilight of the night sky. Wincing, the Digimon bit his lower lip as he cupped his hand around the orb. A low groan seethed passed his clenched teeth as his grip clamped down on the ball of energy. Stress cracked the sphere and white-hot light spilled out from the orb.

_That was enough_, the Digimon thought. He threw the orb at the ground and flew away. A startling display of colors flashed like fireworks up into the sky. Blood red, pastel green, ice blue shattered the darkness of the continent. Then, the horrifying spectacle disappeared. All that was left of the ruined castle was nothing but a gaping hole in the ground. Within the hole, the light of a fractal code gate faded into darkness.

A hand reached out of the hole, followed by a white body with tattered wings. Crazed red eyes gazed out at the world. He flew with a finger tracing the ground. Where his finger touched the ground, a trail of ice formed and spiked up from the ground.

The white Digimon landed in a forest and sniffed the air. "My, now who has released me?" he mused. The frosty silence left the figure grinning. The white Digimon folded his wings and licked his lips. "Reminds me of the good old days. Just catching prey was never fun."

"Then, IceDevimon, would you like a challenge?"

IceDevimon, the white Digimon, grinned as he looked behind him. "My, a foolish Digimon. My pêche, did you release me?"

"Indeed, I did. I wish for you to do something," the golden-winged Digimon answered. He adjusted himself on to his back foot and kept eye contact.

IceDevimon tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "My, what would that be? Why should I, my pêche? Why shouldn't I just eat you here?"

The feathers on the golden-winged Digimon shivered. "You have tried all the delicacies of this world. I offer you a delicacy that you have never had before."

"You have my attention."

"It's called 'human.' They cannot be found here, though. They reside elsewhere, in a place called the Human World."

"Ah," IceDevimon sighed, "I have heard stories of that world when I was just a wee Rookie. Was it not just a myth?"

"No, the legend is true, as surely as my offer to you."

"Then what do you want in return?"

"The destruction of the Humans that carry the Legendary Spirits. I, too, want their Spirits."

* * *

Eyes as dark as the night sky gazed out at the cloudy sky. Talk among his peers suggested snow would fall tonight. Snow, ice, heat; in the end, it didn't matter to him.

"H-hey, Kouichi," a nervous voice began. The dark-haired boy looked over at her. The girl flushed bright pink. "D-do you wanna go and get some ice cream? W-with me that is."

Kouichi gave her a blank expression and gave a few seconds of thought. "No," he stated.

The girl stepped back a little. "O-oh, y-you think i-it's a date? Y-you...uh...I mean...we can g-go with a whole group of people...if you want."

"No," Kouichi repeated. The girl blinked. Then, his blank expression turned into a glare and his voice turned hard. "Don't you think it's a little cold out? Someone with a brain wouldn't go out and get ice cream on a cold night."

"Y-you're right!" the girl agreed, though it sounded half-hearted. "Tea or ramen or even hot chocolate would be p-perfect right now, don't you think?"

The boy just looked away.

"D-do you want some h-hot chocolate?"

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you," Kouichi began in a low voice, "with someone without a spine. Stop beating around the bush. I hate people like that! Especially those who snivel all the time!" By the end of his diatribe, he was standing up and glaring down on the girl.

Tears welled in the girl's eyes as she crouched down. Her face had lost all color and she shivered. "I-I'm sorry," the girl whispered.

"Get out of my sight," the dark haired boy muttered. The girl scrambled off, sobbing. Three girls at the end of the row of desks caught on to her and consoled her. Each of them sent a glare at him. A redhead stepped away from the group and marched right up to Kouichi's desk.

"What the hell, Kimura?" she demanded, slamming a fist on her classmate's desk. Kouichi just glared at her. "You don't just shoot down someone who's trying to ask you out!"

Kouichi grunted and turned his eyes back outside.

"Damn it, Kimura! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" the redhead screamed. "How about you pay more attention to other's feelings?"

"Then how about you calm down, loud mouth."

The redhead growled. Before anything could happen, a voice shouted, "Hey, Kouichi!" The four girls and Kouichi looked towards a brunette boy as he made his way to the five. "Kouichi, why are ya skipping PE?"

"I don't feel like going, Takuya," the dark-haired boy answered.

The redhead looked between the two. "You're friends with this jerk?" she demanded.

Takuya nodded. "More or less."

"Then, how about you straighten him out and teach him some manners," she muttered before storming off. The four girls disappeared from the room.

Takuya looked over at his friend with a frown. "What did you do this time?"

Kouichi remained silent. The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just because of what happened to Kouji doesn't mean that-."

"Shut up," Kouichi muttered before walking out of the room. Takuya grumbled to himself before following him out of the room.

* * *

The amethyst eyes gazed over the globe. "Oh, where is big brother?" she whispered to herself. Several flashes of light appeared upon the crystal ball as she spun it and tapped at various buttons.

The screen before her blinked in and out and gave off static like a television with no signal on the many Human Worlds. "Oh, no, no, no!" she whispered. She quickly hit a key on the crystal, stabilizing the screen. The girl in purple sighed with relief and continued working.

Then, she frowned. "How about a damage report?" she suggested to herself, spinning the ball again. In a few flashes of white light, six differently colored lines flashed onto the screen. At different points on each of the lines, a small red dot flashed. Most were of minimal concern.

Except one.

She clicked on the biggest red dot on the purple line with her finger. It expanded into a picture of a preteen human with short, black hair and navy colored eyes. In one hand, he carried a black and gray Digivice. After a flash of light engulfed the screen, the strange girl knew what had gone wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

She jumped forward on the line to the next big red spot. She watched the screen, shaking her head. "I have to find big brother quickly!" The amethyst-eyed girl closed the ball in her hands before stuffing it into her satchel. A furious rapping at the door startled her. The girl quickly absconded through the ventilation system, making sure to close it tight behind her.

The blonde looked over at the brunette girl, who busied herself with the prescribed reading. How long had it been since the blonde had seen her? Six months? Seven? No, no, it had to have been a year. _Man, my time in the Digital World has really messed up my perception of time, hasn't it?_

* * *

"Zoe, if you are done with the passage, how about you summarize it for us?" suggested the teacher.

"Uh, I'm s-sorry, teacher," Zoe apologized. "I had a little trouble understanding some of the kanji."

The teacher simply shrugged before he called on another student to summarize it in her stead. Zoe sighed with relief. From next to the blonde, someone nudged her and giggled.

"Way to drop the ball."

Zoe smiled back. "Hardy har har, Misoka."

School soon ended. Zoe and Misoka gathered their coats, scarves, and shoes from the bay area. Misoka happily chatted about winter plans and Zoe mentioned her fears of the upcoming Middle School Entrance Exams. "Oh, that shouldn't be too bad!" laughed Misoka.

"Yeah, for you, at least. I still have trouble with certain kanji."

"How about you ask those boyfriends of yours to help you out?" Misoka snickered.

"Boyfriends? I can only have one boyfriend at a time," Zoe answered.

"Then who is it?"

The blonde flushed. Misoka laughed and poked her friend's cheek. Zoe spat something back at the dark haired girl, who only laughed in response. The two friends' lighthearted teasing stopped when someone coughed behind the girls. The two looked to their classmate, a brunette with narrowed green eyes and a frown on her face.

"I would like to get to my things," she said.

"Of course," Misoka muttered before moving out of the way. She turned to Zoe and said goodbye and left. Zoe waved after her, but the blonde's bright green eyes remained upon the brunette. The blonde's mouth tasted like cotton balls. Still, she forced open her mouth.

"Nazu?" she asked. "Right?"

Nazu grunted. "Seems like someone remembers my name," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Zoe inquired.

"People here are all the same. I introduced myself and they refuse to remember it," the brunette responded, zipping up her coat.

"Nazu, do you remember me?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember me?" Zoe repeated.

A long silence, then, Nazu answered, "No. Who are you?"

Zoe's mind went blank. She wanted to shout in surprise. This was no gift from God, more of a cruel joke. How could she have forgotten? The blonde clenched her teeth on her wriggling tongue, swallowing back the biting words, the belligerent rant.

Nazu snorted. "Fine, don't answer." The brunette turned and left the school. Zoe let out a hiss, mentally swore to herself and ran after the girl. _Fine,_ the blonde thought, _I'll invite her out to ice cream to get answers. That might help with my temper_.

* * *

The light brunette haired boy frowned. "Are you sure that the girls' didn't start something?"

"No, JP. Kouichi has been really confrontational for the last month," Takuya answered. "Remember when we just got back? He rarely spoke or said anything, but now, he's just being a douche to anyone who approaches him. One of the girls in another class was crying. If I remember correctly, she wasn't all that outgoing."

"Really, are you sure they didn't start anything?" JP repeated, scribbling down something in his notebook.

"I'm sure, JP! According to the redhead, the shy girl just invited him out for ice cream."

"Gez, it's ridiculous how he's acting," JP said, rubbing his forehead and looking out the window.

"Well, he is under a lot of stress at the moment," Takuya said. "He lost his brother only five months ago. He can't just jump back from that."

JP grunted, looking over at a family portrait. His brown eyes fell on a black haired man in an officer's uniform. "We're all under a lot of stress. We all lost a teammate that day and saw two deaths right before our eyes. At least Kouichi and you don't have to be haunted by that every night."

The other end fell silent for a moment. "You have no idea."

After a few minutes of silence, Takuya spoke up: "How about we go out for ice cream later tonight? All five of us at the shop that we all love so much."

A small smile crept onto JP's face. "That sounds good. Cold ice cream on a cold day."

"They have hot chocolate as well, you know," Takuya chuckled.

"Yeah, that they do."

* * *

Kouichi tapped at the table. His cell phone buzzed for the third time and went to voice mail for the third time. The dark haired boy remained motionless on his bed, eyes turned up towards the ceiling. He could hear the blaring of the radio as it mentioned that three of the four missing kids were found last month and had been released from the hospital.

The boy turned over and he reached under his pillow for the cold plastic. He pulled the D-tector from its hiding place. His eyes squinted closed and the vibrant memories of what had occurred months ago returned to him. The anger, the anguish, the fear, the hatred. He curled in on himself, shivering and crying.

_ Please, just make it stop. Just make this pain go away..._

The phone rang for a fourth time, breaking up the chilling memories. Kouichi sat up and stared at the phone. He snatched it and prepared to throw it but stopped at the last second. Kouichi allowed the phone and hand to fall low enough to reach his eyesight. On the screen, the name Zoe sprang across the screen.

Finally, the dark haired boy answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kouichi," she greeted. "Everyone's thinking about going to get some ice cream at our favorite shop. Do you want to go?"

"It's too cold for ice cream," Kouichi muttered.

"You know they have other stuff besides ice cream." A short silence. "Kouichi," continued Zoe in a soft tone, "it's been a long time since any of us have all been together. How about you just come, for old times' sake?"

"Fine," Kouichi answered, stuffing his D-tector into his pocket.

* * *

The thirteen-year-old boy looked over at his comrade. "Something wrong?"

The other didn't answer; his navy eyes remained trained on the skies. The speaker sighed, pulling his cloak tighter over his body to keep out the chills of the nippy air. He then stood next to the navy-eyed boy on the multicolored balcony.

"Hey, dude, how about an answer," the thirteen-year-old said, nudging the younger boy.

"Katsuharu, I think now would be a good time to talk to Witchmon," the navy-eyed boy replied.

"That bad?" Katsuharu raised an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Well, I don't see anything bad. Maybe that fly through the Void has messed with your mind."

"Probably," agreed the navy-eyed boy. "You have to also remember, this is the Digital World. Things can be really strange and not what they always appear."

"Like the meat-apples, Spirits, kangaroos with boxing gloves, and three moons in the sky. Oh, let's not forget actual angels and demons, now," Katsuharu rattled off.

"Be serious for once, Katsuharu."

The smile disappeared from Katsuharu's face. "I am right now. You try lightening up every once and a while."

The navy-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Let's just go and talk to Witchmon."

"Right-o," agreed Katsuharu. The two disappeared into the Crystal Castle.

**Chapter 1: End.**

**Yeah, Kouichi is a lot more of an ass than I originally intended. I have mixed feeling about this. Oh, well. And, yes, I am using Katsuharu in this one. I feel bad that he's barely used. I've only seen him and the other four used a few times, but I don't want to use all of them "on screen" since that would take up _way_ too much chapter spaces. And I'd like to keep this less than thirty chapters. :B Yeah…**

**So, review if you like. Or rant about how much of a douche Kouichi is. Or ask questions or whatever. See ya all next update.**


End file.
